<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Greamno Oneshots by BarnowlNiza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897637">Greamno Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnowlNiza/pseuds/BarnowlNiza'>BarnowlNiza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A bunch of ships all featuring Grian (I have multishipperitis okay?) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, Other hermits mentioned - Freeform, Probably ooc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:09:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnowlNiza/pseuds/BarnowlNiza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Greamno oneshots! Will be mostly fluffy, but I might sprinkle in some angst!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greamno, Grian/Dream/Techno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A bunch of ships all featuring Grian (I have multishipperitis okay?) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Why Grian can't be a smuggler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I need more of this ship so I decided to write it for myself.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Grian POV:</strong>
</p><p>Grian walked with his boyfriends Techno and Dream to the portal back to Hermitcraft, “C’mon guys! It’ll be fine!” He looked around to see if there was anyone around. No one, except the other hermits in the championship that were waiting for him.</p><p>“But it’s a whitelisted server, how could we get on?” Dream asked, also looking around nervously.</p><p><br/>
“As long as you’re holding my hand, you’ll be let in,” Grian smiled, until he heard his name being called.<br/>
“Grian! Hurry up!” Ren called from next to the portal.</p><p><br/>
“You go on before me, I’ll be just a minute!” Grian called back, turning to face Ren. He turned back to Dream and Techno and gave a little wink. When Grian faced the portal, he saw that they had listened and gone through. “Alright,” he started, pulling Dream and Techno over to the portal, “Since these kinds of portals send you back to where you last set your spawn, so we should hopefully end up at my hobbit hole or mansion.”</p><p>“The ‘should hopefully’ in that statement doesn’t exactly reassure me.” Techno spoke up, eying the portal warily.</p><p><br/>
“It’s fine guys, let's just go!” Grian grabbed their arms and dragged them into the portal. He could feel himself being whisked away to Hermitcraft, and when his vision cleared, instead of being at his base like he expected, he was on the spawn island, and his communicator was blowing up from notifications. He turned to Dream and Techno, both of them having recovered from the portal faster and were looking around in confusion. “Guys, we need to go. Now.” He said frantically, tossing both of them a spare elytra and rockets from his enderchest. Once Techno and Dream had safely equipped their elytras, Grian took off, heading vaguely southwest towards his mansion, his boyfriends flying behind him.</p><p>They had flown a good distance away before Grian felt his elytra break, and he started falling. He looked down and mentally cursed, of course he was falling over land and not water. He waved off Dream who had dived down to try to help, and fished out a water bucket from his inventory. There was a little bit of debris in it from him carrying it around when he built or grinded materials, but it was usable. He looked at the quickly approaching ground and back at the water bucket, waiting for the perfect moment to dump it. The ground got closer, and closer, and...</p><p>
  <em>Grian fell from a high place</em>
</p><p>When Grian spawned back on the spawn island, he was bombarded by questions from his fellow hermits, some about why he died, and others about Dream and Techno, though, just asking if he knew how they got here. Grian cut them all off by saying, “Look, I decided to take the overworld route here, but my elytra broke, can I go get my stuff before it despawns?” Internally, Grian knew that his boyfriends would have picked up his stuff for him, but he <em>snuck</em> them onto the server for a reason.</p><p>“I’ll go with you” Mumbo offered.</p><p>“No, it’s okay!” Grian quickly declined, too quickly, he definitely sounded suspicious. He went over to the nether portal and jumped in, heading over to the Bigger Logs Inc. portal, and walking to where he left Techno and Dream, unknowing of the person following him.</p><p>
  <strong>Doc POV</strong>
</p><p>After Grian disappeared through the portal, one look from Xisuma sent Doc slinking through the portal to follow Grian. Doc moved quietly, and luckily, Grian didn’t look back while on the nether, because it would have been hard to hide while on the roof and with no other nether portals in sight. Once Grian left the nether and went back to the overworld, it was much easier for Doc to hide in the hills of the mesa and watch Grian from a distance. Doc had just finished climbing a particularly tall hill and had to immediately drop to the ground because Grian was in the valley below him, talking to, what he assumed to be, the two people that had randomly joined the server even though it was whitelisted.</p><p><br/>
Doc turned on the advanced hearing on the robotic side of his face to hear what they were saying, “-Dream, for the last time, you’re not carrying me back to my base!” Grian was telling the man with the white mask.<br/>
“Do you really doubt me that much?” the man, who Doc assumed was Dream, replied, “It’s not like it’s my first time using an elytra!”</p><p><br/>
“But having you carried someone before?” Grian shot back, and Dream seemed to hesitate, and Grian continued in a softer tone that Doc could just barely hear, “I don’t want you to fall and die. I don’t know if you’ll even respawn because you’re not whitelisted…” Doc snorted quietly, let him fall to his death, we don’t need un-whitelisted people on here, they could be griefers for all he knew.</p><p><br/>
“So we’re walking then!” The third person, Doc assumed it was Techno based on the join game messages, spoke up, starting to walk in the direction of Doc. Doc froze, unsure if he should run or not.<br/>
Luckily, Grian seemed to call after him, “Techno, the hobbit hole’s the other way!”</p><p><br/>
“Right, I knew that!”</p><p><br/>
Doc waited until the trio was a decent distance away before flying quickly back to the spawn island where the rest of the Hermits were still gathered. “Grian and the two un-whitelisted people are headed to his hobbit hole, walking, we can probably get there before them through the nether”</p><p><br/>
“Before the hermits could rush to the portal, Xisuma cleared his throat, “Maybe if we only have a few people? I’ll make a private chat that doesn’t have Grian, Dream or Techno, and we can keep eachother updated. If I point to you, go stand by the portal,” Xisuma closed his eyes and pointed to 4 random people to accompany him to the hobbit hole. Doc watched as Cub, Impulse, Etho, and Joe were all selected. Xisuma pulled out his communicator, and made the group chat, which was immediately spammed with hi’s. The group of 5 went through the nether portal, and the rest of the Hermits dispersed, some, like Doc, staying on the spawn island incase someone appeared</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Grain POV</strong>
</p><p>Grian tried to keep the group moving, but they kept getting distracted, especially once they got into the jungle. There were just so many distractions. Dream and Techno kept climbing the trees, trying to spot the hobbit hole, as well as jumping from treetop to treetop, and Grian had to kill every pesky bird he saw. The first time Grian did it, his boyfriends looked at him in confusion.</p><p>“Grian, did you just murder an innocent parrot?” Techno asked, staring at the feathers that the bird left behind</p><p><br/>
“Yes, because it’s a PeSkY bIrD” Grian responded, throwing on a parrot head that was in his pocket.</p><p><br/>
“I don’t understand, but I’m just not going to question it” Techno muttered, turning away from the feathers and climbing up another tree. “Hey Grian,” He yelled down, “Is your hobbit hole near the G I A N T F R I C K E N M A N S I O N up ahead?”</p><p><br/>
“Yep! Now if you could <em>carefully</em> come down so that we can get there before any Hermits find us?”</p><p><br/>
“Mhm, maybe, but what if…” Techno started to climb down the tree, “I did this!” He grabbed Grian, holding him bridal style and started climbing the tree again, and once he got to the top, glid over to the tree that Dream was standing on.</p><p><br/>
“Put me down!” Grian playfully struggled against Techno’s light grip, but Techno didn’t let go.</p><p><br/>
“We can travel faster if we glide by elytra, can’t we?” He asked innocently, a smirk playing on his face. Grian mock groaned in response</p><p><br/>
“There, there” Dream comforted, patting Grian’s head, “Techno’s right” With that, Dream took off, Techno following close behind.</p><p>They had reached the edges of Scar’s magical village when Grian had a thought, “Dream, Techno, fly into the village, I need to check on Larry super quick.”</p><p><br/>
“Larry?” Techno questioned, but flew into the village anyway. Techno let Grian go when they landed, and Grian strode purposely through the village, absorbing the feeling that the magic crystals dotted around gave off. Techno and Dream followed, looking a little disoriented, most likely from the magic exposure. Grian walked up to Larry, who was looking a little lonely.</p><p><br/>
“Larry? Has Scar not been visiting you?” Larry shook his head sadly, and Grian patted his shells the best he could. “I’ll make sure he does later, but for now, I’d like you to meet Techno and Dream” Grian gestured for them to come closer, and they did, though, hesitantly.</p><p><br/>
“I-is that a giant snail?” Dream asked</p><p><br/>
“Yeah, don’t worry, he’s friendly” Grian replied, facing Dream. He turned back to Larry and said, “Well, you know what else I’m here for besides checking up on you” Larry reared his head back and Grian easily scaled the ladder to get to the entrance to the shell, grabbing his axe and stealing the door, “I don’t know why Scar still bothers to replace it.”</p><p><br/>
“You just stole a door. This is just great! One of my boyfriends is a door thief, and the other got into a potato war!” Dream threw his hands up and walked away from Grian and Techno, laughing as he did so.</p><p><br/>
“Okay guys, lets go to the hobbit hole now!” Grian skipped off through the semi-dense bamboo, retracing a route he knew by heart from how many doors he stole from Scar.</p><p><br/>
Upon entering the clearing with the hobbit hole, the first thing Techno said was, “Your doors are missing”</p><p><br/>
“Well of course! I had to take the suspicion off me somehow!” Grian laughed and dragged them into the hobbit hole, excited to show them what he’s done. However, when Grian turned the corner to show off his semi-organized storage, he saw Xisuma, Cub, Impulse, Etho, and Joe standing in his hobbit hole. Grian backtracked a little, keeping his boyfriends in the entry hall and went to greet the 5 hermits that had visited him, “Hello?” He nervously asked.</p><p><br/>
“Grian, we know the two un-whitelisted people are with you, don’t try to hide them.” Xisuma started, his arm crossed. Grian couldn’t see his face very well with the helmet, but he imagined that X was frowning.</p><p><br/>
“Er, well, okay,” Grian turned his head towards where Dream and Techno were, “C’mon out I guess." Dream and Techno walked out and stood behind Grian.</p><p><br/>
Cub appeared to recognize them, "You are the ones that Grian was talking to before we left after the championship" Grian winced, they were probably about to figure it out. Yep Cub was glaring at him accusingly, "Did you bring them on here?"</p><p><br/>
Grian shrunk back at his gaze, along with the gazes of the other hermits. "Maybe…" He admitted, looking down. Grian could feel Techno and Dream's hands on his shoulders, silently comforting him.</p><p><br/>
“You mean to say that you brought two people onto the server that you have only known for a matter of hours?” Etho butted in, looking at Grian in incredulity, “How do you know they aren’t griefers?”</p><p><br/>
Grian shrunk back even more, “I’ve known them longer than that” he muttered, not intending for anyone to hear it except his boyfriends.</p><p><br/>
However, Joe seemed to hear something, because he said, “Would you like to say that again Grian?’</p><p><br/>
Techno seemed to take this as a good time to jump in, “What Grian said was that he had known us for longer than that” he said, moving in front of Grian.</p><p><br/>
“How long have you known each other then?” Etho challenged, also stepping forward.</p><p><br/>
“We’ve all been friends for three years, and-” Techno answered, but was cut off by Grian jumping on his back and throwing a hand over Techno’s mouth. Techno, being the mature person he is, licked Grian’s hand.<br/>
“You just licked my hand” he stated, in monotone, slowly removing his hand from Techno’s mouth and wiping it on Techno’s red cloak.</p><p><br/>
“And you just wiped it on me” Techno replied, also monotone.</p><p><br/>
“Well, it’s your germs isn’t it?”</p><p><br/>
Joe cleared his throat, “We’re straying from the topic”</p><p><br/>
“Thank you Joe,” Xisuma said, “So, Techno was it?” Techno gave a nod, Grian still on his back, “What were you about to say before Grian cut you off?</p><p><br/>
Before Techno could say anything, Dream butted into the conversation, “Can we have a minute?”</p><p><br/>
“Fine” Xisuma agreed, and Grian slid off Techno’s back, pulling him and Dream into the cactus farm room.</p><p><br/>
“Do we tell them?” Dream whispered, crouching down to get to more of Grian’s height. Grian frowned and crossed his arms at the action.</p><p><br/>
“Well, I don’t know what we’ll do if we don’t tell them, Techno already mentioned something more, so we either have to come up with something, or tell them” Grian pointed out.</p><p><br/>
“I think we should just tell them,” Techno added, before he spotted something out the window, “Are those… POTATOES?” He went to the window, and started trying to break the glass to get to the potatoes.</p><p><br/>
“Techno, this isn’t potato wars, it isn’t going to count towards your potato count” Grian said, trying to pull him backwards, with Dream helping.</p><p><br/>
“Is everything okay in here?” Joe asked, sticking his head in the room.</p><p><br/>
“Yes, everything is great! We were just about to head back in!” Dream said, using the fact the Techno was distracted to pull him away from the window.</p><p><br/>
“Then why did it look like you were trying to escape?”</p><p><br/>
“Techno has… a potato issue…” Grian said, sending a sidelong glance to Techno.</p><p><br/>
“The potato wars must be won!” Techno chimed in.</p><p><br/>
Impulse blinked, “I’m just going to go back to the others…”</p><p><br/>
“We’ll be right there!” Grian said, pushing Joe out a little bit. When Joe was somewhat out of hearing range, Grian whispered, “So we’re telling them?” Both Dream and Techno nodded before sharing a sly grin with each other, “Guys…” Grian started uncertainly, before they picked him up and put him on their shoulders, “Guys!” He repeated, laughing and almost falling off their shoulders. Grian ducked under an archway as his boyfriends <em>somehow</em> were able to move in sync.</p><p><br/>
They walked back to the main area, where the five hermits were waiting, Impulse having a cup of coffee. “So, are you going to tell us what Grian cut off?” Xisuma asked.</p><p><br/>
“Yep.” Techno replied, “So, as I had been saying, we’ve been friends for three years, and” He smiled, “dating for almost a year”</p><p><br/>
At his words, Impulse, who had just taken a sip of his coffee, spewed it, all over Joe, who looked as if his thoughts had just been confirmed. It was difficult to tell what Xisuma and Etho’s reactions were under the helmet and mask, but them and Cub seemed frozen. Just to prove a point, Grian kissed both of his boyfriends on the forehead, maneuvering around Dream’s mask, before jumping off their shoulders, pulling them to his mansion, “Let me show you guys my mansion!”</p><p><br/>
“That’s <em>your</em> mansion!” Dream exclaimed, though he let himself be dragged along.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone wants to use this idea, this is the prompt (that I came up with) that I used</p><p>Grian tries to sneak Techno and Dream onto Hermitcraft after the championships. However, things don’t go quite as planned. </p><p>(If you do decide to do this, please make it somewhat different from mine)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Before the July 18th Championships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I know that this MCC hasn't happened yet, as of posting this, but I was inspired to write this.<br/>And when inspiration calls, you answer.</p><p>Ignore spelling errors please, I wrote a lot of this on my phone</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grian stepped out of the portal with Ren and False, and back into the world of the Minecraft Championships. He was glad that he knew everyone on his team, but wished that Techno or Dream were with him. He wasn't able to find time to visit them between the last Championships and now, but he was going to treasure every moment he got with his boyfriends. </p><p>The three hermits met up with Pearl, their forth teammate and they talked for a bit about the upcoming games. He was laughing at something Ren said when his communicator dinged. He pulled it out and saw he had a private message from Techno.</p><p><strong>Technoblade:</strong> Hey, bread boy, where are you?<br/>
<strong>Grian:</strong> With my team, why?<br/>
<strong>Technoblade:</strong> I wanna talk to youuuuuuuuu<br/>
<strong>Grian:</strong> Fiiiiiiiinnnnnneeeee</p><p>"Who you talking to G?" Ren asked, looking over Grian's shoulder with ease. Grian tried to hide Techno's name, but Ren saw it anyways, "Wait, hold up, is that <em>the</em> Technoblade?"</p><p>"Bye!" Grian bolted off, not bothering to answer the question that Ren already knew the answer to. Grian ran to the meeting spot, assuming Techno would already be there. Grian was right, Techno was standing with his back turned towards Grian and his communicator out. Grian took the opportunity to jump on Techno's back. "Hey Potato! I heard you won the war!"</p><p>Techo staggered foward a little from the unexpected weight, "I liked your nickname better before you shortened it to Potato, <em>Bread</em>" Techno jokingly complained.</p><p>Grian slid of Techno's back and stood facing Techno, "Have you messaged Dream yet?"</p><p>"No" Techno said sarcasitcally, hugging Grian, "I want you all for myself!" </p><p>"Did you just break up with me Princess? Can't even do it to my face can you." Dream taunted, coming up behind Techno. Grian broke out of the hug Techno was giving him and hugged Dream. Grian saw Techno pouting and opened his arms, gesturing for Techno to join the hug as well, which he did gladly.</p><p>Grian buried his face into their chests and mumbled, "I missed you guys"</p><p>"We missed you too, Cod Kid" Dream replied with a smile.</p><p>Grian wished this moment could last forever, but he could hear False calling his name. He looked up at his boyfriends with a smirk, "Wanna hide from my teammates?" Techno and Dream nodded, a smirk forming on Techno's face. Grian could only assume that Dream was smirking as well "Follow me, I know the perfect place!" Grian ran off to a somewhat hidden spot of the map, and he could hear his boyfriends following. Upon reaching the space, Grian was reminded of how small the space was, there was just barely enough room for the three of them. Grian slid down the wall of the area, panting a little. Techno and Dream sat next to him, pulling Grian into a side hug.</p><p>Grian saw Dream and Techno glance at each other before Dream hesitantity pulled his mask off his face. Grian stared at Dream for a moment, lost in his dark green eyes. He was snapped out of it by Dream lightly kissing Grian's lips. Grian blinked, a little stunned, and Techno took the opportunity to turn Grian's head and lightly peck him on the lips as well. Grian blushed, embarrased that he was caught off guard so easily.</p><p>Grian was about to say something else when he heard people outside the hiding spot. Grian kissed Dream again, Techno doing the same so that Dream could put his mask back on. Once the mask was properly on, Techno gave Grian another kiss and pulled them all into a tight hug, wrapping his robes around them. Grian unconsiously started to purr at the affection and Dream and Techno tried to hold in their laughs but failed. Grian looked up at the two in confusion, "What are you laughing at?"</p><p>Techno looked down at Grian and kissed him <em>again</em>, "You were purring, Bread."</p><p>"Oops" Grian buried his face into Techno's robes to hide his blush. "I kinda just do that when I'm happy or safe" He mumbled. "You guys make me feel happy and safe"</p><p>"Oooo, does Grian have some boyfriends?" Grian heard Ren's voice say. Grian looked at the entrance of the hiding spot and saw Ren, False, and Pearl standing there, though Pearl looked a little guilty. </p><p>Grian glared at them, "How long have you guys been standing there?" He asked, though there was a threatening undertone. </p><p>"Not long! We heard laughing and decided to investigate!" Pearl said quickly.</p><p>"Grian, you purr?" Ren asked with a laugh, but False slapped him.</p><p>"Not helping Ren!"</p><p>"Sorry Falsie. But no one's denied the boyfriend com-" False slapped Ren again, cutting him off. Ren rubbed his arm where he was slapped, "Why are you guys here anyways? The Championships are starting soon, and none of you are on the same team." </p><p>Dream stood up, leaving the hug. "Am I not allowed to spend time with my boyfriends? I haven't seen them since the last Championship, because Grian has been busy with Hermitcraft, and Techno with the potato war!"</p><p>"So you are dating!"</p><p>"Ren, just stop." Pearl dragged False and Ren away, and Dream sat back down, rejoining the hug. They sat there until they heard their communicators buzz saying to meet up with their teams."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading guys! I have 2 more fic ideas right now, and more coming in the future! One of them will take longer, and the other one should be out soonish (I think)</p><p>~Niza</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>